kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 46
Summary The hunter holding the bone notices that it has no effect on Leez's strength, so he thinks she and the boy must both be quarters plotting to steal the half to sell themselves. The leader tells his magician friend to use her magic on them, but she balks at the idea. He then suggests that they secretly dispose of Leez and the boy to avoid getting caught and getting in trouble with the Magicians Guild, but unfortunately for them, Asha arrives and tells him that she has already seen everything. At first Asha tells Leez to turn off her bracelet; Leez did not realize Asha even knew about it or its function. The magician hunter recognizes Asha and backs off, carrying the injured hunter. The leader stubbornly holds out (and mistakes Asha for a man), so Asha threatens him by saying she would easily be cleared of involuntary manslaughter by magical accident. After a display of hoti indra, the last hunter finally runs off. Asha begins to admonish Leez for disobeying her orders and interfering with the half auction, but Leez denies it and says the boy over there was the one who took her away. As Leez grabs him and begs him to corroborate her story, Asha realizes that the half is still alive and heals her with hoti asvins. Leez is very happy that the half will be okay and lets go of the boy, who stares at her with a strangely astonished expression. Asha notes that the hoti marut spell would normally be fatal, but for some odd reason the spell was interrupted. Asha and Leez take the unconscious half and the boy to their hotel room at Leez's invitation. As Leez leads the way out to grab some dinner, Asha turns to the boy and asks him to explain himself and why he never talks. She asks if he is a mute, and he nods. 1-46 Asha confronts the hunters.png|Wanna die? 1-46 hoti asvins.png|She survived? 1-46 love at first sight.png|Love at first sight? Currygom's comment I think the 2nd episode of Gu Bera will be released as the (Chinese) New Year's special. Afterword I will post later. (Note: Click on the link four lines below Asha's image to expand to the full blog entry.) ■ They have a pretty big height difference, huh? Leez is 165cm tall and Asha is 182cm tall. ■ It seemed as if she would do something amazing, but Leez's turn isn't ready... yet... Her time will come... Maybe... ■ hoti asvins is the healing magic already mentioned many times. What did Agni use in Ep.8? He faked it. lol ■ And when I said that Agni would reappear as soon as everyone stopped talking about him, some of you intentionally stopped posting about him... It was a figure of speech. ■ There were lots of people who liked this Half lady. I so wanted to spoil the fact that she would survive when people worried that such a beautiful girl would die as soon as she appeared. ■ Halfs have been portrayed so far as if they're weak, but they were just under the effect of those bones! An example of a powerful half is the thief who stole the box containing Golden Knight. But she went up against a god... Notes * Asha speaks of involuntary manslaughter by magical accident, and claims that she will be let off with just a fine. Show/Hide Spoiler As it turns out later, she is speaking from experience. The magician in the half-hunter party may be aware of this fact, which may be why she ran away so fast. (The fan translators translated it as involuntary homicide, but technically involuntary manslaughter is the correct term.) * Those from the Yaksha clan are known for their strength. This is probably why the hunter assumed that Leez was a quarter from the Yaksha clan. * The Garuda half survived because the spell was interrupted halfway. However, Yuta never activated the red eyes he uses to nullify magic. This has led some to speculate that he may automatically nullify offensive spells and transcendentals near himself, regardless of whether his red eyes are activated. Show/Hide Spoiler This is an effect similar to the Chaos barrier in Kalibloom, which specifically disrupts attack transcendentals. Something similar will happen in Season 2. It appears that Yuta may not be aware of this ability, possibly because he uses his red eyes in hostile situations. * Show/Hide Spoiler Asha later explains to Leez that she knew all about the bracelet from the beginning, which is why she never asked about it. * The Korean version of this episode has an epilogue titled "Bonus webtoon - New Year's Special - Currygom's Daily Life, Drawn by Foot." She talks about going to the dentist, then about the three memorial ceremonies that her family observes every December. References